


Qué locura,Doctor

by Chiru_Less



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Suspenso, Universo Alterno, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiru_Less/pseuds/Chiru_Less
Summary: Rusia,1789. Eran tiempos sombríos en muchos ámbitos, sobre todo para el Hospital Psiquiátrico más grande de aquella zona inhóspita; el Doctor Nikiforov, afamado psiquiatra, se encuentra ante la encrucijada más grande de su vida por la llega de un nuevo paciente: hacer lo correcto, o lo que él desea...salvo que el paciente tome la elección por él. AU, Victuuri





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri! On Ice, la historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de la genial Kubo. Sólo escribo por amor y diversión.

\- Doctor. Doctor Nikiforov, despierte. Tenemos un nuevo ingreso.

\- ¿Mmh?

Por un momento había pensado que se hallaba en su confortable y caliente cama, pero la realidad lo había sorprendido de manera desagradable. En un intento por terminar de despertarse, se había desperezado hacia atrás, percatándose casi demasiado tarde que se había quedado dormido en una de las duras y frías sillas de su consultorio privado, a milímetros de darse de bruces contra el suelo.

El susto lo había despabilado lo suficiente para terminar de reaccionar; se aferró a su escritorio un poco viejo y raído, lleno de papeles y formularios que aún no había terminado de llenar. Una taza de café estaba más allá, fría y a medio tomar. Se quedó mirando sus propias manos, blancas y surcada de venas casi transparentes. Los puños de su guardapolvo estaban un poco amarillentos, iba a tener que hacer algo con aquello, aunque con el poco tiempo que tenía…

\- Doctor…

\- Ah, sí. Disculpa, Georgi. Aún estoy un poco fuera. Dime.

\- Hubo un nuevo ingreso.

\- ¿A qué hora?

\- A las 2:35 AM.

\- ¿Y son las…?

\- Las 4 AM.

\- ¿Eh?.- aquello llamó su atención, desviando la mirada de sus papeles desprolijos al asistente que le hablaba.

Al ser un Hospital Psiquiátrico, el Hospital Nikiforov – en alusión y homenaje a su ya difunto bisabuelo, hacía ya eones – tenía estrictas normas internas de funcionamiento, por cuestiones de seguridad, precaución y discreción. Todo aquel interno nuevo, independientemente de la región del país de la cual llegara y sin importar el horario, era revisado primero y principalmente por el médico psiquiatra que estuviese de guardia, quien confeccionaba la historia clínica y daba instrucciones a sus ayudantes, enfermeros y agentes de seguridad del complejo para que todo estuviese bajo control.

No al revés.

Sobre todo por los tiempos oscuros que estaban corriendo en 1789; el año anterior, hacía poco menos de un mes de aquello, las autoridades estatales habían prometido un control más riguroso sobre las nuevas industrias que habían comenzado a instalarse cerca de las grandes urbes, a la que la comunidad científica le echaba la culpa de la creciente ola de "problemas mentales" en la gente. Más ingresos en hospitales psiquiátricos, y cada vez pacientes más violentos…Víctor Nikiforov, médico psiquiatra de planta del Hospital Psiquiátrico más importante de aquella región austera de Rusia, no creía que las nuevas industrias ni los últimos adelantos tecnológicos tuviesen algo que ver, pero ya estando en enero y sin ver ningún cambio que indicase que las palabras del primer ministro iban a cumplirse…tenían que tomar cada vez mayores precauciones, no entendía cómo…

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no me has despertado antes?

\- Porque los guardias de seguridad han demorado más de una hora en reducirlo completamente, Doctor. Sin contar con que tenemos un enfermero menos.

Víctor dejó de acomodarse el cuello de la corbata y de alisarse la camisa una vez que logró incorporarse de su asiento, para prestar absoluta atención a Georgi. El hombre parecía compuesto, pero un poco ansioso y evidentemente había pasado por las de Caín antes de ir a despertarlo.

\- ¿Un enfermero menos? ¿Lo hirió? Ya va el tercero este mes…

\- No, no lo hirió. Está muerto.

Bien, no le agradó nada el silencio que siguió a sus declaraciones. Ambos se quedaron callados, y sólo se oía el sonido lejano de algún paciente hablando en su habitación, o algún sonido metálico instinguible.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- Lo hemos trasladado a una de las celdas. No vimos alternativa, la sujeción mecánica no funcionó, lo intentamos más de 3 veces…

Georgi comenzó a soltar toda la información que había estado conteniendo mientras Víctor abandonaba su despacho a paso raudo, caminando por los angostos corredores llenos de puertas, bajando alguna escalera amplia y adentrándose en sectores de aquel Hospital un poco más lúgubres que el resto. Su asistente lo seguía rápidamente, revisando constantemente entre los papeles de su carpeta…

Al médico le causó una gracia mórbida notar que mientras más escaleras descendían, los sonidos se volvían más aterradores. Ya habían dejado atrás el sector del nosocomio donde los pacientes eran pacíficos o se podían controlar con drogas, y se habían adentrado a otro donde se oían sus inútiles intentos por escapar de sus "celdas", como las llamaba Georgi. Sólo eran habitaciones mejor aseguradas; golpeaban las paredes, las puertas y gritaban, algunos incluso haciéndose daño a ellos mismos. Y no sólo eso, sino que la luz…¿era posible que hasta la luz estuviese más tenue? Parecía algo sacado de las clásicas historias de terror, pero mientras más bajaban a los niveles de seguridad más altos del lugar, parecía todo más abandonado y sórdido…había que ver cómo aquel lugar era tan temido que…

\- Incluso tuvimos que drogarlo inyectándole tres ampollas seguidas porque…

\- Espera, ¿tres? ¿Y no murió?

\- No, al contrario.- Georgi parecía disgustado con aquello; Víctor lo rectificó con una mirada desaprobadora.- Lo siento. No, siguió moviéndose unos minutos más, y fue ahí cuando perdimos a Andrew.

\- Andrew Michans, ¿no?- Dios, ése muchacho acababa de ingresar hacía apenas…¿Cuánto, 3 semanas?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Cómo…cómo fue?

\- Fingió…fingió que las drogas hacían efecto, y Andrew se adelantó al ver que caía al suelo…utilizó una fuerza brutal, Doctor…

\- Está bien. ¿Sabemos la procedencia del paciente?

\- No, lo hallaron en la calle a punto de asesinar a una mujer.

\- Jesús. ¿Su nombre?

\- No lo sabemos…pero creemos que su nombre es Yuuri.

\- ¿Creemos?

\- Es el único nombre que nos dijo entre insultos y maldiciones.

-...Bien. ¿Cuál es la celda?

\- 3-C.

Víctor no iba a negarlo. Siempre le generaba un poco de ansiedad recibir un nuevo paciente porque temía no poder ayudarlo, ni hablar si era un paciente violento. Mucho más si estaba aislado tres pisos por debajo de la planta baja.

Y sin contar con que ni bien había llegado ya había asesinado a un miembro del personal sanitario.

Doblaron un nuevo corredor, ya en el tercer piso del subsuelo. Aquel lugar era espeluznante; los corredores eran infinitamente largos y cada esquina parecía dividirse en 4 corredores nuevos, todos igualmente largos, solitarios y mal iluminados. Cuando llegaron al corredor C, tres guardias los aguardaban apostados en la puerta. Sellada a cal y canto.

\- Buenas noches, Doctor.

\- Buenas noches. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Hace más de media hora que no se oye nada…no quisimos abrir la puerta.- el guardia que había tomado la palabra parecía nervioso y un poco avergonzado de su actitud.

\- Bien. Abran.

\- P-Pero…Doctor…

Hizo una señal con la cabeza indicándole que obedeciera. Algo le decía que no tenía nada que temer.

Esperaba que la intuición no le hiciera cometer una locura.


End file.
